


Hero

by flailingasteroids



Series: The Three of Us [1]
Category: Powerless (Fanfiction), Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, Multi, Slow Burn, Superheroes, Superpowers, fam slow burn, gentility isn't weakness and it never will be, it's literally the life of this one guy, mostly my ocs, no like it's so slow, oc x oc - Freeform, powerless fanfic bcs it's an awesome fanfic, you don't need powers to be a hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingasteroids/pseuds/flailingasteroids
Summary: "He always knew.How could he not? How could he not notice the extreme coddling he received from his mother? The overprotectiveness of his father? How his sister would always look at him with a hint of pity in her eyes? He always knew, deep down."“But hope can be a tragic tale, one where it shatters in the wake of reality.”Fragments of the life of the youngest Limanto sibling. Born without abilities, he is left to grow up in a world unkind to those like him. Documenting how an unremarkable kid from New Psyche rose above everyone’s expectations of him and became a true hero.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kaimi Alvi / Katrina "Calamity" Santos, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Patton Sanders / Logan Sanders, Roman Sanders / Fanon Female Character, Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF), Virgil Sanders / Roman Sanders
Series: The Three of Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765993
Kudos: 3





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481223) by [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/pseuds/patentpending). 



For Anthony Limanto, his heroes did the little things.

His heroes didn’t take the shape of the glamorous superheroes of New Psyche, or the comic books Ethan liked to buy every now and then. They were heroes- yes, but they weren’t the ones he thought of when he heard the word hero.

He thought of _Bu_ Garcia down the block, who always fixed up any kid’s clothes for free, even if it meant going out for more supplies. He thought of _Ko_ Fran, who never failed to help the elderly cross the street even if it meant going home late. He thought of _Ci_ Mira, who spent her Sunday afternoons teaching elementary school students music even though she could barely . He thought of his parents, his grandparents, his brother and sister, and so many others he couldn’t count because there were so many people who did so many small, good deeds and didn’t expect anything in return.

When he looked at them, he saw people choosing to be kind. He saw people being heroes even if it was difficult for them. He saw people who didn't mind doing small good deeds, ones that weren't going to put you on TV or in a comic book. Most of all, he saw people still doing heroic deeds, even if they weren't using their superpowers to do so.

Maybe that was why he liked them so much. Because whenever he looked at them,

he felt like he could be a hero too.

\---

For Ethan Limanto, his heroes did big things.

His heroes took the shape of the glamorous superheroes of New Psyche, of the comic books he liked to buy every now and then, but who could blame him? They were the heroes of his dreams- larger than life with the powers to back it up. While he would be one of the first to praise his small-town heroes, they weren't the ones who immediately came to mind when he heard the word hero.

When he thought of heroes, he thought of Ferrous Man from his comics, with his super-armour and engineering superpower. Or the iconic Lady Wonder, with her famous silver chain and super strength, she showed the supervillains of New Psyche exactly where they belonged. Even Dragonfly Man, despite his terrifying costume, held the coveted abilities of super-agility and flight. He adored them from comic panels and TV screens, entranced by how much good they could do with their powers.

When he looked at them, he saw the only people capable protecting him and his family from the terrifying supervillains of New Psyche. He saw the people who risked their lives every day to save the lives of others. Most of all, he saw the people willing to sacrifice themselves for another, using their superpowers not to be selfish but to be _kind,_ even when it was so easy to do the former.

Maybe that was why he liked them so much. Because whenever he looked at them, he saw that superpowers could always be for good. Because whenever he looked at them,

he felt like he could change the world for the better too.

\---

Maria always tried her best to ignore heroes.

Heroes brought up too many memories. Memories of a mother who could breathe underwater dragging her unconscious daughter to shore. Memories of a firefighter rescuing a litter of cats from a Supervillain attack. Memories of a superhero zipping through the skies, punching a Supervillain as he did so. Memories of a Supervillain plotting out their next scheme to defeat that meddling hero. Heroes brought up too many memories. Heroes brought up too many memories that weren’t hers.

She still had her own heroes. She still remembers cooking with her mother, figuring out how her mother’s _nasi goreng_ always turned out so well. She still remembers her, and her father playing hide and seek, his ability making the game a bit too easy for him. She still remembers her two little brothers helping her practise for a speech, the three ending up rolling over in laughter in the end.

But she can barely feel those memories under the weight of so many others. She never wanted to have the memories of the lady across the street, who spent her days waiting for someone who was never coming home. She never wanted the memories of a boy she once bumped shoulders with, who was still recovering from the wreckage of his home from a Supervillain. She never wanted the memories of a thousand others. 

But forgetting a privilege she couldn’t afford. 

Maria always tried to forget heroes, because at the end of the day, ignoring was never enough.


End file.
